


But it's too late (She believes in fate)

by CheesiPinky



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, I love this ship, Lesbians, Romance, headcannons, moomintroll - Freeform, slow burn?, story has nothing to do with fate, this came from a talk i had with Rider on discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesiPinky/pseuds/CheesiPinky
Summary: This headcannon about the Mymble's family thing with names is actually from R in the moomin server we are together. So the idea for the names tradition isn't mine!





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This headcannon about the Mymble's family thing with names is actually from R in the moomin server we are together. So the idea for the names tradition isn't mine!

Leaves were falling leaving the floor, once green with summer’s and spring’s breath, brown and orange, warm colors that you could feel to grow inside you. The skies were turning a little bit darker and the trees were getting bald, only the dark brown trunck left from a huge and strong tree with green clothes, as already stated, the clothes of the tree were now on the floor hugging the new season with new colors.

The new season, fall, autumn, it didn’t matter the name because, in the end, we all know what it is.

A young lady was leaving her house, closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath only to smell the fallen leaves and clouds full of rain. This girl, blonde, short, with blue eyes and stripped shirt was on her way to visit the -probably- most well-known house in all the valley, Moominhouse. Winter was just around the corner and she had to talk with Moominmamma so she could stay in the bathhouse for the cold season taking care of the invisible creature no else believed in (there was nothing to believe, the invisible creatures existed but some people just ignored them, mostly everyone, actually).

With every step a fallen leaf broke making a lovely sound, crunching leaves were this girl’s favorite part about fall.

‘’Too Ticky!’’ the blonde girl heard and turned around to see a red haired girl waving at her.  
‘’Mymble’s daughter!’’ she waved back and approached her.  
‘’It’s nice to see you’’ said the young Mymble smiling ‘’We haven’t seen each other in a really long time’’  
‘’Well, yeah, since I-’’ Too Ticky was interrupted.  
‘’Are you going somewhere?’’ it was obvious the red haired girl didn’t want to hear what Too Ticky wanted to say, but i was fine, the short girl knew when she had to cut the phrase and not push forward.  
‘’I was on my way to Moominhouse, actually’’ she admitted.  
‘’That’s great! Because i was going too, to drink tea with Moominmamma and see if Little My was doing ok’’ Mymble’s daughter said moving back and forward on her toes.  
‘’Oh! We can go together if you want to’’ Too Ticky proposed, the young Mymble nodded.

 

The walk first part of the walk was mostly silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t as comfortable as the both of them would liked.

‘’So, how have you been?’’ the little (but quite tall) Mymble asked first, to start a conversation.  
‘’Pretty well, i’ve been trying my best to help the invisible people to turn back to normal’’ Too Ticky said giving the other girl a smile ‘’What about you?’’  
‘’Good, i have been travelling, just like Snufkin and my mother’s boyfriend, but not as long and not as far as them’’ Mymble’s daughter laughed and Too Ticky blushed slightly.

The rest of the conversation was based on the young Mymble’s experiences and memories while traveling making the walk a lot more comfortable than it was and making the time fly.

‘’Oh! We are already here’’ Mymble pointed out.

It was the blonde girl who walked to knock the door, twice, just as she used to do all autumns.  
The red haired girl and the blonde girl looked at each other before the door opened revealing Moominpappa.

‘’We were expecting you, Too Ticky, but it’s quite the surprise to see you, young Mymble’’ the Moomin with a top hat said ‘’Come on in’’

 

Both girls entered the house and sitted on the table, in almost a couple of seconds Moominmamma appeared with her teapot, the one she has been using since she got married to Moominpappa.

‘’Were you already expecting me, Moominmamma?’’ Too Ticky asked smiling and grabbing the cup of tea.  
‘’Of course, sweetheart, you always come the first day of autumn to ask for the bathhouse and my answer is always the same’’ the mother of the house smiled too ‘’We weren’t actually expecting Little My’s sister, she’s on her way here, honey’’  
‘’I can wait Moominmamma’’ the young Mymble said, sipping on her tea.

Little My came running down the stairs and hugged her older sister.

‘’How was the trip?’’ the little girl asked.  
‘’Pretty well’’ the young Mymble aswered ‘’I will tell you more about it when you come home for dinner’’  
‘’Can’t i stay with the moomin family for dinner?’’ the little girl with the red dress asked.  
‘’If it is not a bother for her’’ Mymble looked at the mother ‘’Not at all’’ Moominmamma answered.  
‘’Oh! I saw the postcard you sent Mymble’s son!’’ Little My remembered ‘’Was it from the East?’’  
‘’Yeah, it is beautiful there over the spring’’ the young Mymble laughed.  
‘’Can i ask something?’’ Too Ticky asked.  
‘’Moominmamma! You did not tell us that we had guests!’’ Moomintroll appeared from the stairs ‘’Hi Too Ticky! Hi Mymble!’’  
‘’Ask anything you need the answer for, dear’’ Moominmamma told Too Ticky.  
‘’Doesn’t The Mymble give you names?’’ the blonde girl asked.

The living room fell in silence making Too Ticky a little bit uncomfortable.

‘’Don’t you know about the Mymble’s family names?’’ Moominpappa asked, Too Ticky shaked his head.  
‘’It’s kind of weird, actually’’ Moomintroll confessed.  
‘’We only say our names to the people we truly love, like a couple’’ Little My explained, to what Too Ticky looked at Mymble’s daughter that refused to do eyes contact with her ‘’But we get to decide our own names at it is something special that we will have all our lifes’’ Little My continued.  
‘’Yes, but Little My is a little rebel that gives her name to everybody’’ Mymble’s daughter said.  
‘’Oh, that’s really interesting actually’’ Too Ticky said. ‘’Thanks for the tea, Moominmamma, i should be going now, i’ll come to the bathhouse over the winter’’.  
‘’Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?’’ Moominpappa asked ‘’Do you want to, young Mymble?’’

The young Mymble nodded and Too Ticky ended up saying yes, the blonde girl hoped dinner wouldn’t be too uncomfortable, it wasn’t like she was going to be alone with the red haired girl anyways.

‘’Can i invite Snufkin too?’’ asked Moomintroll out of the blue.  
‘’Of course, honey’’ Moominmamma accepted.  
‘’Wait, back to the name matter, isn’t Snufkin part of the Mymble’s family?’’ Too Ticky asked.  
‘’He is pretty much independent to the Mymble family by now’’ Mymble’s daughter answered.  
‘’It’s great to learn new things like this every day’’ Too Ticky smiled, to which Mymble’s daughter answered with a smile. ‘’Yes, it’s nice.’’

The sky turned the darkest tone of blue leaving the clear sky full of stars, there were no annoying lights making it difficult to see the shining stars. Moominamma, with Litle My’s, Mymble’s daughter’s and Too Ticky’s help, prepared the table outside the house to see the stars clearly.

‘’Dinner’s ready!’’ Moominmamma announced.

The family and the guests were getting ready, sitting down on the chairs, but to Too Ticky’s fortune, she had to sit next to Mymble’s daughter. Not too long after that they started eating the dinner.

‘’The stars look beautiful tonight’’ Snufkin’s word filled the table making everyone look up.  
‘’Aren’t we lucky for sharing this sight all together?’’ Too Ticky added ‘’We are under the same sky breathing the same air and feeling the same things, maybe we should stop seeing the things that separate us and start seeing the things we have in common?’’

Mymble’s daughter stopped eating and got up suddenly, really fast almost wayy too fast for the table’s liking, way too close to being thrown.

‘’I have to get going’’ she said.  
‘’But sweetie, finish the dinner’’ Moominmamma said.  
‘’I’m full, Moominmamma, thanks for the dinner, i’ll see you at home Little My, good bye’’ the red haired girl said on a rush before getting on her way to Mymble’s house.  
‘’Is she alright?’’ Moomintroll asked worried.  
‘’I hope so’’ Snufkin added.

Too Ticky thought about her words and while she tried her best to connect her words to past events, she could only make a really really really small connection to it.

‘’I’ll go and see if she is fine’’ the blonde girl said before going to get Mymble’s daughter, entering the forest right after crossing the wooden bridge.

 

 

 

 

 

‘’Too Ticky, useless lesbian’’

‘’Little My!!’’


	2. Forest talk

Too Ticky was walking as fast as she could to reach Mymble’s daughter and see if she was ok, or at least, good enough to be left alone.  
The blonde girl, with her messy short hair, was finally able to reach the young Mymble, taking her hand and making the other girl turn around to face her, but not before noticing a little jump the red haired girl made, as if Too Ticky startled her. Both of them were in the middle of the forest in front of the Moominhouse, right after crossing the bridge and before reaching the river, the end of the forest and beginning of the rest of the valley with all its inhabitants.

‘’Are you ok?’’ the blondie with the blue hat asked in a worried manner.  
‘’Have you been following me?’’ the young Mymble asked confused.  
‘’You left so suddenly i wanted to see if you were ok’’ Too Ticky let go ‘’Everyone is worried about you in Moominhouse’’ she explained and Mymble’s daughter sighed ‘’Look, i don’t want to sound rude or anything but you’ve been acting weird since i-’’  
‘’Please, don’t say it’’ Mymble cut the blondie off.  
‘’Since i confessed my feelings for you’’ Too Ticky finally finished her statement ‘’Why don’t you want me to say it? I know you don’t like me and it’s fine’’  
‘’So i can think it didn’t happen’’ the red haired girl confessed ‘’I’m sorry, Too Ticky’’  
‘’Oh’’ was the only sound the wise woman could let out, it felt like a bucket of cold water had fallen over her and she was feeling the uncomfortable humidty.

Too Ticky rubbed her arm while Mymble’s daughter was standing still looking at the floor embarrassed about what she had just said, it was not that she wasn’t feeling her words, it’s just that she only told that to her diary and one of her younger brothers that she trusted with her life.

A cold breeze passed through the forest making all the leaves sound and fall on the ground, if someone looked at this image they would think that the sight was beautiful, but Too Ticky and the young Mymble thought it was one of the saddest moments they have experienced.

‘’I’m really sorry...’’ the red haired girl repeated once again to ease the harmful silence that had been eating both of them alive at that moment.  
‘’Don’t worry Mymble’’ Too Ticky said trying to sound as convencible as she could, it hurted when she rejected hair, but the fact Mymble was trying to forget that she was confessed was heartbreaking ‘’I can’t just make you have feelings for me, it’s not fair for you’’  
‘’I should’t have said what i said’’ the young but tall girl said.  
‘’It’s fine, you couldn’t just save it all for yourself’’ Too Ticky reassured ‘’But you can’t change what i said and i can’t change my feelings for you all of sudden, i hope you understand that’’  
‘’I do…’’  
‘’Great!’’ the blondie smiled (fake smile full of heartbreak) ‘’What i hope is that we don’t stop being friends and we don’t stop hanging out together’’  
‘’Of course not! I don’t want that!’’ the girl in a red dress said smiling.  
‘’Good-’’ ‘’Can we hug now?’’ ‘’Of course’’ Too Ticky smiled.

Both of the girls hugged, a tender embrace both of them were more than thankful about, it was at that moment that Too Ticky realized that Mymble’s daughter hair smelled like apple juice and peach, both of her favorite fruits all over her favorite person. A person she had to get her feelings to move on about. She loved her. She loved her hair, she loved her eyes, she loved the way she said her name and the way she would stay reading whenever Too Ticky invited her over to talk, sleep or eat. Maybe it was the books Mymble’s daughter adored so much that got her to think that she needed a prince, but the blonde couldn’t lie and say that she didn’t love the way the red haired girl romanticized romance, love and being in love (even though those things were already pretty romantic).  
Right at the exact same moment, Mymble’s daughter felt like she has been missing Too Ticky’s hugs ever since she went away on her trip, the short girl’s arms were strong and the young Mymble felt more than secure with them around her, those arms covered by striped sleeves reminded her of the winter, winter at home in front of the fire drinking hot cocoa but, of course, that feeling was only known because of her books and not of experience, she slept over the winter just like the whole Mymble family (except Snufkin and the Joxter) and the Moomin family.

‘’Can i ask why did you run off so suddenly?’’ Too Ticky asked breaking the warm embrace both of them were sharing.  
‘’Oh’’ young Mymble left out ‘’It’s just that all of the ‘common’ things you said… I felt it was like an indirect about, you know, us’’ she laughed awkwardly.  
‘’Oh! Oh no, no no Mymble, it wasn’t about that’’ the girl with striped shirt laughed ‘’You know i like to make those observation sometimes’’  
‘’Yeah, you like to share wisdom with us’’ Mymble smiled and Too Ticky felt a couple of butterflies dance near her chest ‘’The stars sure do look beautiful tonight’’  
‘’Do you want me to walk with you on your way home?’’ the blondie asked.

‘’That would be nice’’ a sweet smile was again on the girl with the red dress’ face.

They didn’t hold hands or nothing like that, they just enjoyed each other’s presence on their way through the forest, a lot of wild animals appeared to see them, some nocturnal birds sang and the leaves danced with the wind making a beautiful sound, a sound characteristic of the season, fall.

Both of the girls finally reached the tall girl’s house, a huge house in which you could hear the shouts and screams of the little kids inside of them.

‘’I’ll let you go and let you face your fate with your 33 siblings’’ Too Ticky smiled.  
‘’Thank you, princess of the winter, i hope i get to see you in another moment’’ Mymble’s daughter made a reverence to keep with the royal fantasy act.  
‘’My palace is always open for you, princess of spring’’ Too Ticky made a reverence too as a sign of good bye for the act ‘’Good night, Mymble’’  
‘’Good night Too Ticky, it was nice to see you again’’ Mymble smiled.

Finally, both of them parted away. Mymble’s daughter entered her house to face all the 33 kids playing and shouting, she just wanted to go to her room and relax but when she was going to go upstair she was stopped by a creature resting on the stairs as if it was a cat.

‘’Hello, young Mymble’’ Joxter greeted her with a yawn.  
‘’Oh God, it’s you, i thought we adopted a cat’’ Mymble sighed relieved.  
‘’Darling!’’ a shout came from another room.

Mymble’s daughter turned around to see her mother walking towards her to greet her with a bear hug.

‘’Hi Mom, i missed you too’’ the young Mymble hugged back.  
‘’How was your trip?’’ the mother asked.  
‘’We want to hear about it’’ Joxter added.  
‘’Great, i’ll tell you about it tomorrow, today i’m too tired, Little My promised to come to hear about it as well so we might be expecting her tomorrow too’’ the red haired girl informed.  
‘’So you went straight to Moominhouse’’ the feline man pointed out.

‘’Yeah, i saw Too Ticky in my way and expended the time with her’’ the daughter confessed, a smile suddenly made her way to her mother’s face.  
‘’That’s great honey, ask her to come to eat tomorrow, so you tell us about your trip with her’’ the older Mymble proposed.  
‘’Great idea! I’ll go to her house tomorrow to talk to her, good night mom, Joxter, i’m going to bed now’’ she said making her way upstairs.

‘To bed’ y’know, like a liar. She actually grabbed a book and started reading her favorite tales once again, a princess being saved a prince, what a cliché, but she had the right to love clichés.

She lied on her bed reading the book, but with every passing minute she felt her eyelashes heavier and heavier and before she knew, everything turned black.

When she awoke, she smelled the familiar smell of the wet ground. She got up and looked through her window seeing the rain fall. Mymble’s daughter smiled and rushed downstairs to pick up an apple to eat and an umbrella for the rain, she realized no one was awake yet and she was grateful for that because there were no screams or shouts.

‘’Where are you going so early? Nobody is awake’’ A voice behind the young Mymble said.  
‘’I could say the same, Joxter’’ the red haired girl said turning to see him.  
‘’I asked you first, young lady’’  
‘’I asked you second’’

Joxter sighed and laughed.

‘’To fish something, this is the best weather for it’’ he confessed taking his hat from the cloth hanger.  
'’I’m going to invite Too Ticky for lunch now’’ the girl confessed too ‘’Is it really the right weather now?’’  
‘'Impressive, right’’ he smiled ‘’Everybody is confused at the beginning, so let's hurry up before the rain fades’’ The Joxter opened the door ‘’Ladies first’’  
‘'What a gentleman’’ she laughed.  
‘’Of course’’ he winked ‘’Hurry up, maybe you can have breakfast with that girl if you arrive early enough’’  
‘’I already have an apple’’ Mymble’s daughter showed him her apple.  
‘’Sure’’ he said suspicious.  
‘’What do you mean?’’ the red haired girl asked, the Joxter only shrugged. ‘’well, bye da- Joxter, bye Joxter’’


	3. Travel memories

The young Mymble was eating her deep red apple, the purest apple flavour filling her mouth making the trip to the blonde’s house better, but she finished her apple midway. Mymble’s daughter was a girl with the purest facade you could ever see but in the inside she was really… Something, but that didn’t stop her from burying the apple seeds underground, hoping to see a beautiful apple tree in the future and with the rain that was falling it would be watered for some time. After getting up from the ground, she patted her knees to get rid of the ground that has gotten into her, that before starting her way again to Too Ticky’s house.  
On the other hand, Too Ticky had just woken up, she yawned putting her feet on the ground to start a new day. She was still on her pajamas when she started to prepare something for breakfast, luckily she still had some of the cherry pie Ninny gave her when she last visited Too Ticky’s house. She cutted a little bit of the pie and put it on a dish, getting a wooden fork and sitting in front of the, also made of wood, table she had. Before she could start eating a knock on the door was heard, poor short girl, she got up from her sit and was on her way to open the door when she realized she was still on her sleeping clothes, she wasn’t expecting visitors this early in the autumn morning, now she was divided into two ideas: opening the door and excusing herself to changes clothes, or changing clothes right now before she opened the door and look like she didn’t wake up only a few minutes ago, but that would mean living the other person under the rain.

She went for the second idea.

She ran to her room and opened her closet to look for her clothes, her striped white shirt and her trousers, the clothes she used everyday (she had different-same shirt and different-same trousers, don’t worry).

‘’Too Ticky?!’’ the mentioned girl heard Mymble’s daughter out of her house, to be exact, behind her door ‘’I’t pouring out here!’’

‘Sheep!’ Too Ticky thought to herself trying to finish putting her clothes on.

Luckily she finished fast and she ran to open the door. She opened the door to reveal the girl she has a crush on, Mymble’s daughter sure looked beautiful with the view of falling leaves behind her.

‘’I’m sorry, i was doing some stuff that couldn’t be left at that moment’’ the blondie excused herself letting the red haired girl enter the little but cozy home.  
‘’I know you were getting dressed’’ the young Mymble laughed.  
‘’Wha- How?’’ ‘’You forgot to put on your hat’’ she laughed again.

Too Ticky sighed and guided the tall girl to sit with her on the table.

‘’Were you about to start with your breakfast?’’ Mymble’s daughter asked seeing the piece of pie on the table.  
‘’That was the idea, do you want some pie too?’’ Too Ticky offered ‘’I still have some left’’  
‘’That would be nice, thanks’’ the red haired girl smiled ‘wait, if i just had an apple’ she thought to herself, but it was too late to say anything, a piece of pie was already in front of her.

Too Ticky sat on her chair and started eating, Mymble’s daughter hesitated a bit before putting a piece of the cherry pie on her mouth, but she didn’t regret it, it tasted delicious.

‘’Did you made this yourself?’’ she asked.  
‘’Nope, Ninny gave it to me when she last visited me’’ the blondie explained.  
‘’That’s nice…’’ the red haired girl left out and started eating again.  
‘’So....’’ Started Too Ticky to speak again ‘’Why did you come here this early today?’’  
‘’Oh! I almost forgot’’ she confessed ‘’My mother and Joxter asked me to invite your for lunch so i can talk about my trip with them and you, do you want to come?’’  
‘’Sure, it has been a long time since i last visited the Mymble family’’ Too Ticky said, making the young Mymble smile.

Right after finishing breakfast (and after taking Too Ticky’s famous hat) bothof the girl left the blonde’s house and started their way to the Mymble’s place.

‘’Don’t be scared if all my brothers and sisters start shouting when you enter’’ the taller girl warned the shorter one.  
‘’Don’t worry about that, i’m good with kids’’ Too Ticky commented without worrying too much about the kids.  
‘’You better be’’

When the girls finally arrived, the rain stopped and, while the clouds were stopping the sun from letting its rays rain on the valley, you could see better than when it was raining.  
Mymble’s daughter approached the door and knocked the door, it was at that moment that Too Ticky looked at the windows, seeing five children looking at them, she waved at the kids and they ran inside the house as quickly as they could.  
Soon the door opened revealing the Mymble with a little baby on her arms.

‘’Hello Too Ticky sweetie, it’s nice to see you again’’ she welcomed the blondie.  
‘’It’s nice to see you too, ma’am’’ Too Ticky smiled.  
‘’Oh, but don’t stay out there, come on in’’ the mother invited the blondie with her daughter, both girls entered the house feeling warmer than outside ‘’I hope Joxter arrives soon with the fish for eating’’  
‘’Well, Too Ticky, now you know we have fish for eating, hope you don’t mind’’ Mymble’s daughter smiled.  
‘’Not at all, it’s all i have for eating on winter so i’m used to it’’ the blondie smiled.

The red haired young girl took her friend’s arm and took her to her room to avoid all the kids shouting and running from here to there.  
She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed, the blonde girl was standing still not knowing what to do in her crush’s bedroom. The young Mymble patted the place right after her on the bed, and Too Ticky went there and sat with her.

‘’Last time you came you weren’t that shy in my room’’ the red haired girl laughed.  
‘’I know, i guess this time is different’’ Too Ticky answered.  
‘’Nope, we are still friends hanging out’’ The Mymble added, then she pushed her body so she was lying down on her bed with her legs hunging out of the bed. Too Ticky imitated that action, lying on the bed too.

Too Ticky never really knew how strong that word was ‘friends’, at the beginning she was happy when Mymble called her like that, but everytime she used that word it hurted more and more, like she was holding a rose and all the thorns were hurting her hand, it was beautiful but it hurted and while she knew pain was part of life (She helped invisible people, of course she knew about pain) she didn’t want to feel that harm anymore, she wanted to get rid of her feelings as soon as possible.  
But how could she get rid of those feelings when the young Mymble was holding her hand with a touch so soft she could literally melt in?  
Little did she know that the young Mymble was struggling too, holding her best friend’s hand didn’t felt ‘’friendly’’ at all, she was comfortable, of course, but she didn’t feel like it was what best friends do, her tummy felt silly but she didn’t know if it was that she was hungry or if was something else.

Suddenly the door opened and both of the girls got up and separated hands. Little My ran to her sister and hugged her.

‘’Where you two smooching all lovely dovey?’’ Little My asked making Too Ticky blush a little and Mymble’s daughter felt like she was going to burst but she didn’t know into what.  
‘’Don’t be silly Little My’’ the young Mymble laughed.  
‘’The Joxter arrived and mom is making lunch, she wants everybody to be down for it’’ Little My informed ‘’I’m looking forward to hearing about your travel’’

Little My left leaving both girls without a word, a silent room was really uncomfortable.

‘’I think we should go downstairs’’ Too Ticky said.  
‘’Yes’’ Mymble’s daughter confirmed.

The girls were down in almost no time and Joxter greeted Too Ticky with a handshake, he was surprised to feel such a strong grip on the shake ‘’I like this girl’’ he said after the handshake.  
All the house was in the table, eating fish and hearing about young Mymble’s trip, Too Ticky noticed the look on Joxter’s eyes, he looked proud, she wasn’t his daughter, but he lived like she was and he was as proud of her as he was of Snufkin and Little My (and all the little kids, of course, but the pride increased when he heard about the kids’ adventures and travels, it reminded him of his youth and his adventures with Moominpappa and the Muddler). Too Ticky smiled hearing her crush sounding so excited explaining the ups and downs of her trip, the adventures and the new people she met.

‘’But i’m so glad to be home, i missed you all so much’’ Mymble’s daughter finished, looking at Too Ticky, she smiled, she was home.


	4. The accident

She was home.

After taking her eyes off of the Joxter (the proud dad) Too Ticky noticed that the young Mymble was looking at her, her eyes were shining and the young blonde thought that there was a small possibility that, maybe at some point, the Mymble’s daughter would feel the same way she felt about her, but Too Ticky wasn’t able to forget what the red haired girl said and it was better if she took some distance to stop thinking about her as the lovely lady she was.  
The Mymble got up and started to pick up the dishes to clean them, the short girl got up too and picked up her dish.

‘’Let me help you, Mymble’’ Too Ticky offered.  
‘’Don’t worry about that, young lady, i can do it by myself’’ the mother laughed it off ‘’I already have Joxter to help me, right dear?’’  
‘’What?’’ Joxter asked, making all the kids laugh.  
‘’Or Little My can help me, she came here after all, it would be nice if she could help her mother’’ Little My was already opening the door to run away.  
‘’Too Ticky, let’s go to my room’’ Mymble’s daughter said taking the blonde’s hand.

Too Ticky felt butterflies near her heart, near her tummy, and it was only by a simple touch. She nodded and went upstairs with the red haired girl, the last girl mentioned opened the door to her room and let the blonde in, she quickly sat on the bed.

‘’What did you think about the food?’’ Mymble’s daughter asked smiling.  
‘’Honestly, it’s the best fish i’ve had in a long time’’ the blondie confessed laughing under her breath.  
‘’And what about the kids?’’ ‘’You think really poorly about your siblings’’ Too Ticky pointed out ‘’They were ok, they are kids, let them be’’  
‘’I know, it’s just that i think people will be annoyed with so many children’’ Mymble’s daughter said finally sitting down ‘’It may be just me’’  
‘’Probably, but don’t worry’’ The short girl looked at the part of the room filled with books and noticed a little book with a blue cover almost out, like it was about to fall down ‘’I think that book is about to fall down’’

The young Mymble looked the way her friend was looking at and saw her favorite book about to fall down, she quickly got up and took the book with her back to sit on the bed next to Too Ticky.

‘’It’s my favorite book ever, a little bit cliché, but still good’’ Mymble’s daughter said giving the book to her friend.  
‘’What is it about?’’ the short girl asked looking at the cover of the book.  
‘’A princess and a prince’’ she sighed ‘’I hope i meet my prince soon enough’’

Too Ticky looked at her crush, she looked so inspired by the idea of having a boyfriend, Too Ticky’s heart hurted, it was awful but she knew how the young Mymble was and she knew what she longed for, it was stupid to convince her that maybe the prince was a princess, but she tried anyways.

‘’Maybe you will meet a princess, don’t close your mind to other possibilities’’ Too Ticky left out.  
‘’Wouldn’t it be a little bit weird?’’ Mymble asked letting her body fall on the bed, but still looking at her friend.  
‘’Why would it be?’’ the blondie asked.  
‘’I have never read a book about a princess falling in love with another princess, not that is wrong though’’ the red haired girl confessed.  
‘’Really?’’ ‘’Yeah’’ ‘’Maybe I should write the book myself’’ ‘’What?’’ Mymble’s daughter got up from her lying position and sat down ‘’Really?’’  
‘’Well, someone has to write an accurate love story with two girls, right?’’ Too Ticky smiled.

Mymble’s daughter felt something inside of her again, was really her friend going to write a love story between two princesses for her? No one has ever wrote her a story before and she wasn’t expecting Too Ticky to do it, not that she was disappointed, she was looking forward to it, actually.

‘’Too Ticky, you are amazing’’ again those stupid butterflies on the blonde’s insides were dancing and they got up to paint her cheeks on a beautiful red.

Out of the motion of the young red haired girl, she took her friend’s hands and jumped on her side of the bed, Too Ticky was surprised, really surprised,seeing her friend so happy because of yet-to-write book made her insides turn to jelly. Suddenly the poor red haired girl lost balance and fell on top of the blondie and because of them holding hands, she couldn’t stop herself from falling and now Too Ticky was lying down on her friend’s bed, holding hands with her, pressed on both girl’s chests, and with Mymble’s daughter on top of her, other stories may say that they would be kissing in this situation but they were just with their noses booping each other.  
Mymble’s daughter couldn’t move, she didn’t know why but she just couldn’t, and Too Ticky was with her brain working too fast for her to say anything and her face was too red for her own liking.

‘’T-Too Ticky… I…’’ Mymble’s daughter tried to talk but she couldn’t move.

Kiss her.  
Kiss her.  
Kiss her.

The young Mymble was talking without moving but Too Ticky couldn’t hear anything, her mind was full of voices telling her to kiss her friend and crush, she tried to fight them, trying to convince herself that the young Mymble didn’t have any feelings for her, But she couldn’t convince her own mind likes this.

She kissed her.

Mymble’s daughter’s mind went white and her tummy felt silly with her best friend’s lips on her own, she didn’t push away even though she was convinced that if at some point of her life this happened she would push away of the kiss, but Too Ticky’s lips tasted like winter and she always hibernated through the season, she wanted to explore the snow and the cold.  
She left Too Ticky’s hands go and pressed her own hand to her best friend’s cheek, so did Too Ticky.

They finally broke the kiss and Mymble’s daughter’s brain was able to work normal again and she finally got up, Too Ticky got up too and approached the door.

‘’I think i might get going now..’’ Too Ticky said opening the door.  
‘’Yes…’’ the young Mymble left out without looking straight at the person she was kissing not so long ago.

Too Ticky left the house and looked at the tallest window of the house, the young Mymble’s room. She started walking again feeling the wet ground on her feet and she breathed the new upcoming season while breaking the fallen leaves with every taken step.  
She kissed her best friend, she didn’t regret it but she didn’t know if the other part of the kiss would regret it or not, she suddenly remembered the book she was supposed to write about the two princesses, would it still be a good idea to write it with what has happened?  
Well, she didn’t have anything more to lose anyways.


End file.
